


Sleepover at Thornhill ~ Cheronica (Cheryl Blossom x Veronica Lodge)

by tonitozier (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonitozier
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explanatory...





	Sleepover at Thornhill ~ Cheronica (Cheryl Blossom x Veronica Lodge)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SINNING and Archie being a cockblock (vaginablock? Who knows? I feel like Archie is always killing the mood for other people on this fics but maybe it’s bc he is so dumb Idk

“Sleepover at Thornhill?” Betty asked Cheryl astonished to her invite.  
“Sorry Cheryl, but that sounds terrifying” Jughead laughed until I hit him on the arm “Ouch Veronica!” He whisper-yelled placing his right and over the hurt area of the left arm. On the corner of my eye I caught an amused Cheryl laughing and looking directly at me, so I turned to face her and smiled back.   
“I’m not sure I want to go” Kevin whispered to Archie audibly enough to trigger Cheryl.   
I watched her grin turn upside down and her eyebrows furrow in disgust displaying a genuine Blossom representation of hurt and pain. And then she broke.  
“You know what? I wanted to think that you half-assed Scooby gang would at least try to be nice to me, or even come for the food, but since I clearly disgust you so much I don’t see why I’m still standing here like a quadriplegic hobo” she turned around and stormed out of the student lounge and into the bathroom.

I tried to go after her but Archie grabbed me by the wrist before I could cross the door.   
“Archie let me go!” I said as I tried to free myself of his grip, failing miserably.  
“Why are you even looking after her, Ronnie? She is a bitch” Betty said as she looked at me with so much confusion in her eyes.   
“No, she is not a bitch, Betty. She is a sixteen year old who’s twin brother was just murdered and needs some friends and validation, something we clearly weren’t able to give her before. So please just let me go and fix what you guys did” and with that I turned around and followed Cheryl’s tracks leaving my friends re-evaluating their actions.

“They hate me” she sobbed into the sink.  
“They don’t hate you, Cheryl” she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. “Look, what if i come over today? We can have a girls night” I winked at her and she just nodded while hugging me as I hugged her back in response.

“Hey welcome to Thornhill, Veronica Lodge” Cheryl laughed as she let me into her house or, should I say, mansion.   
I laid my purse on the center table and hanged my cape in one of the entrance hangers waiting for her parents to come welcome me as they usually did.  
After a couple of silent seconds Cheryl looked confused.  
“What are you waiting?” She asked.   
“Aren’t your parents home?” I asked in return still kinda off by the silence in the room.  
“No dummie, we have the house all by ourselves” she implied whilst grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.   
“Wait!” I stopped at the beginning of the staircase. “Let’s have some fun tonight” I grabbed a bottle of pure vodka off of one of the shelves.   
Cheryl took the bottle in her hand and bursted out laughing.

Our naked feet dancing together to the beat of the music as we slide down the hallway and into the bedroom to change into our nightgowns.   
Cheryl let me into her closet displaying an array of silky sleeping clothing.   
“Here, you can use this one” she handed me a short black dress. “Oh and, you can change in there” she said signalizing to the en-suite bathroom.   
“Thanks Cheryl” I replied staring into her eyes for a couple of seconds after our hands touched.   
I stepped in letting the door unintentionally a little bit open.

As I was heading off the bathroom, my phone rang. It was a message from Kevin  
“sorry V, we messed up. How can we make it up for her?”   
“Idk figure something out.” I sent him back, turning off my phone.   
I don’t know why I did it, it made no sense but I couldn’t help to peak into the bedroom where Cheryl was changing. There was something mysterious about that girl and the way her body curved that drove me crazy. Though when I realized what I was unintentionally doing I quickly moved myself from the door and pretended like nothing was going through my mind as I watched her fit herself into her pajamas.   
‘Stop Veronica, you are being a creep’ I told myself.

I came out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I managed to see Cheryl sight focused on undoubtedly my ass but I quickly brushed that idea off my head because even though I clearly had a crush on her, the possibilities of Cheryl being into me were less than cero.  
“Umm, was everything okay?” She cleared her throat.   
“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” I said as I grabbed the half empty bottle and smiled at her.   
She smiled back.

“Okay so truth or dare?” She said as she sat on the king sized bed displaying her long red nightgown over the sheets.  
“Um…” I bit my lip “truth” i tilted my head back and felt the clear liquid burning down my throat.  
“Okay Veronica Lodge, have you ever questioned your sexuality?” The ginger laughed, probably due to the effects of the alcohol on her system.   
“Maybe” I hesitated between laughters. “Have you?” I asked in return trying to suppress the anxiety that asking that question so randomly gave to me.  
“Oh honey the game doesn’t work like that” said crossing her arms in front of her chest as a little smirk slipped off.   
“Oh my god, Cheryl” she remained in the same position as before.   
She bit her lip. “Who hasn’t?” I caught the reflection of my earrings in her eyes as the air got denser.   
“Kevin probably” we bursted out laughing as both of us continued to drink.  
“Ok so Truth or Dare?” I asked trying to sound as seductively as I could even though I was testing the waters. She crooked her eyebrow in response.  
“Let’s go with truth… for now” I shuddered due to the touch of her cold fingers on my ankle as she drew “eight” shapes over my skin. She looked up at me with puppy eyes and I realized that the feeling was mutual, you could sense it from a hundred miles away. So I decided to take a risk.  
“Okay. Cheryl, is it true that there’s nobody else in the house except you and me?” I stared right into her eyes and I put my hand on the bed behind her back making me almost hover over her body.  
“Yes” she bit her lip feeling the sexual tension in the room, looking up at me one more time.  
She leaned in as our foreheads lined up, both noses touching each other. We just stared at each other too focused on processing the fact that the fantasy was developing on reality.  
“Truth or dare?” She whispered looking at my lips.  
“Dare” managed to slip out of my mouth.  
She bit her red lip once again as she stared into my eyes   
“I dare you to kiss me” I barely heard probably due to the fact that I was already pushing our lips together as hard as I could.   
My hand on the back of her hair as I tangled my fingers between the hairs of her ginger mane. Our lips perfectly synchronized to the rhythm of our beating hearts against each other.   
After a while the kiss grew stronger and deeper, the passion built up until it was way too much to let it go. The feeling of her nails scratching down my back and the coldness of her fingers complimented each other in a magnificent way as they pulled me in closer to her body. Feeling the heat that her mouth irradiated as our tongues fought for dominance. Our bodies completely synchronized to the racing beating of our heartbeats creating inexplicable feelings that only we could comprehend when we were on each other’s arms. The rush, the adrenaline: the passion running through our veins consenting out every movement.   
“Take your shirt off” she pulled away in an attempt to refill our lungs with enough oxygen to keep going.  
I nodded following the ginger’s orders as I decided to let her dominate for a while. I’m not lying when I say that dominant Cheryl was hotter than anything else I’ve ever seen in my entire life. You could see the fire in her eyes as she ferociously ripped her dress off exposing her expensive lacy black underwear. She placed herself over me and took my bra off in a mater of seconds staring at my bare chest in amusement.   
“Keep your arms there” she said as she placed my wrists next to each other over my head as I was laying on the bed. “Don’t move”   
After that bold statement, she proceeded to start kissing down my body pulling away every couple kisses in an attempt to make me whine in the frustration of being teased until I couldn’t take it anymore. Her hands exploring my body grabbing and drawing circles on my bare skin as I let a few moans escape along the way. Suddenly her attention drifted towards my nipples as she played with them in a circular motion kissing down my belly button. Her mouth against my own again and I found my lower lip between her perfectly whiten teeth as I sensed the metallic taste of redness coming out of it. Cheryl was a biter.   
I lifted myself up from the bed and singlehandedly took her lingerie off. Positioning myself over her I took her right nipple in my mouth as she moaned in pleasure to the sudden touch.  
Her hands almost automatically went to my hair as she played with it making we realize what that was indicating.   
My lips made their way to her thighs, as I kissed them softly making her moan in pleasure. I was getting closer and closer to her core. I knew every second of anticipation was getting harder and harder for her to keep composure, but I was waiting for the perfect moment.   
“V-Veronica” she moaned as I looked up to and slipped two fingers inside of her.  
The impossible to decide moans that left her mouth as my thrusting was complimented by my tongue playing around with her clitoris.   
The passion was building up, all the feeling were building up and, unexpectedly, as I came up to kiss her she used this situation to turn us around so that she was on top.  
Positioning her body over mine she started creating friction between us making us both moan in pleasure.   
I was getting closer to the edge as I felt a new sensation I never experienced before. Ecstatic moans left my mouth as I let myself go and enjoy the moment where disturbed by an unwanted noise.

“Hey Cheryl are you here?” The door opened up as I heard Archie’s voice and proceeded to totally freak out. “Oh god!” He yelled as we covered ourselves with the duvet next to us.   
“Archie!” We both exclaimed trying to cover our bodies as much as possible as we watched the boy not move even an inch.   
“Sorry we just came here to apologize and V wasn’t answering her phone and your butler let us in so I-” he tried to explain himself oblivious to the fact that we walked in on us having sex.   
“ARCHIE!” We both yelled at him at the same time making him realize what was happening closing the door.

“Well that was not great” Cheryl said looking at me making us both burst in laughter as we pressed our lips into each other.


End file.
